


【知乎体/游十】水母是个基佬这事大家怎么看？

by Amorrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 游乎：决斗学院版知乎。本来是给大家解答问题用的，不知道为什么现在变成八卦扯淡的聚集地。#扯淡向#私设多如山，早乙女OOC到飞起（咳咳）#有图#没有决斗#时间线混乱。回答时大家早就毕业并各奔东西，主要回忆时间线是在十代没毕业前；而5DS背景则是蟹哥成为了博士后#他们属于动画制作组属于K社属于高桥，OOC属于我
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	【知乎体/游十】水母是个基佬这事大家怎么看？

**游乎** **  
水母是个基佬这事大家怎么看？**  
问题补充：法老王和游戏君搞在了一起，水母和螃蟹搞在了一起……妈的这年头流行决斗王内部解决吗  
  
  
**恋爱中的少女** 当然是和卡组恋爱了。 **V** 卡面设计系老师，早乙女礼  
  
一怒之下取匿。现在还有人怀疑我故事的真实性吗:)  
我告诉你们，凡是怀疑我的人，这次笔试过不了80，整张卷五十遍:)  
你们的ID老师我全截图了  
这就是老师的爱❤  
————————————————  
泻药  
说实话，知道十代是个基佬的时候，我是一点也不意外的。不过我这么惊讶的原因大概是因为和他搞上的不是北校的约翰也不是本校的万丈目，而是不动游星吧。  
好友对于我没什么反应这事很是惊奇。  
「桥豆，你不是喜欢十代前辈吗？怎么你那么淡定的接受了你喜欢的人是个基佬的事实啊！」  
我摆摆手。「谁没年少无知过啊。我早就死心啦，当A小姐那么个大美人站在十代旁边他都无动于衷的时候我就知道这个男人不是个gay就是个水仙。」  
好友一脸的「你他妈好有道理我竟然无法反驳」。  
首先回复一下主要问题：水母怎么就成了基佬。  
哦天啊这个问题还用问吗？当年的学院女神A小姐，苦恋水母多年。A小姐人好颜高打牌棒，我要是个弯的我都会为A小姐折腰。无奈女神苦恋无果。  
为啥？因为十代他持盾啊。  
人家都要向你表白了，你还说「决斗真好啊。」  
这种男人就去跟牌组过一辈子吧。

  
接着要给大家科普一下不动游星：  
不动游星是隔壁新童实野市的一名决斗高手兼科技人员，同时也是决斗学院骑乘决斗这一科目的创立者，就是同调系的创始人兼名誉院长。不过因为他在新童实野市真的挺忙的所以不怎么来上课，对，每次学院举行什么活动校长旁边那俩空椅子一个是不动游星一个就是游城十代。   
这个男人总的来说就是：  
帅。  
发型奇怪也帅。  
认识他那是很多年前的事了，那时候十代还没毕业。  
新童实野市过来打友谊赛。鬼知道为什么一个市要和一个学院打友谊赛。  
关于骑乘决斗我这还有个趣事：  
听说新童实野市擅长骑乘决斗，我就跟闪电前辈说好帅啊好想试试，结果他听说后一脸懵逼：  
「啊？开车决斗？翻车怎么办？保险怎么办？保险公司会不会赔死？」  
……真现实。一下就泼灭了我装逼的欲望。  
说一下那时候学院是没有骑乘决斗的跑道的：咱们学校毕竟在岛上，修跑道非常麻烦，而且很耽误学生上课。新童实野市需要决斗产生能源，学院又不用。学校也就没着急。  
不过后来有了不动游星，他提供了很多技术支持。咱们学校就顺势设立了骑乘决斗系，没错就是同调系。  
言归正传。  
本来我是很——想去看这场友谊赛的，没想到吃错了东西上吐下泻，在医务室生无可恋的挂了一天水。  
等我出来的时候，星星也出来了。  
当我拖着病弱的身躯拖到红食堂的时候，发现，我的位置，多了一个，发型奇怪的男人。  
「……这螃蟹头是谁啊？」我没忍住悄悄问一旁的恐龙君。这家伙当时正好在啃螃蟹，笑的螃蟹腿滑到了喉咙里，差点升天。  
等他好不容易把螃蟹腿吐出来，一边喘一边给我介绍：  
「这位，哈，螃蟹头，是，咳，不动，游星，博士，咳咳咳。」  
众人沉默了下。A小姐率先反应过来，立刻沉下脸。  
「恐龙君你在说什么啊？太无礼了！」  
「是啊是啊恐龙君，你怎么能这么无礼！」  
「诶？诶！不是，我！啊啊啊等等不要把我丢出去啊啊啊！」  
我默默坐在恐龙君的位置上，啃剩下的螃蟹。  
时隔多年我还是要感叹一下：真好坑啊恐龙君。  
不动游星不怎么爱说话，刚看到他还以为是个冷漠的人。不过一涉及到决斗就会热情起来。我就坐那一边啃螃蟹一边看他和十代前辈叨逼叨，动不动就恍然大悟脸。  
「还能这样啊！好厉害啊十代前辈。」  
不，他只是神抽而已。没有欧洲人的血统就不要轻易学他那一套啊螃蟹君。  
水母可能自带吸引天才的光环。新童实野市队伍来我们这也就一个星期左右，除了第一天打比赛，你就看他们俩成天腻在一起。  
辣眼睛。  
说真的我都想问问十代前辈你忘了北欧峡湾的约翰吗？  
啊，这个只管撩的罪恶深重的男人啊。  
先更到这，我这边还有东西没弄完。  
————————  
我匿名是因为我的身份特殊……算是十代前辈的熟人吧。而且A小姐恐龙君什么的稍稍用点心就能打听出来是谁，我这码已经打的很苍白了  
把这些分享出来纯粹就是想告诉某些人：  
醒醒吧你们眼中的男神很多年前就弯了。  
话说我会告诉你们我想吐槽他们两个很久了？  
继续。  
  
骑乘决斗需要D轮的大家都知道吧，D轮真的很帅啊。我听说骑乘决斗手比普通决斗手好找对象也不知道是不是真的。不过要知道学院没开同调科的时候D轮是个非常拉风的东西，更别提第一次见到D轮的学生了。  
你说你坐着别人的D轮，能不能低调点？全校那么多人看着你呐。  
十代就不。  
现在想想不动游星也是个心机BOY。  
每天中午、晚上，不动博士开着他那辆风骚的红色D轮往大门口一停，来门口接人。  
那个星期、除了第一天、剩下六天、每天来接人、每天。  
你说我怎么就管住了自己给约翰打电话的手呢？  
给你们上个游星当初用的D轮图：  
  
  
就这车，就这座。同骑你仿佛是在逗我笑。

  
十代就能啊！  
因为他 ~~受~~ 瘦啊！  
答主是瘦小型的，这个其实我也能坐下。为了验证不动游星是不是居心不良我拿着这张照片去问了同为女性的A小姐。  
A小姐扫了一眼就很确定的告诉我她坐不进去。  
来！为不动博士打call！！！

  
我D轮的后座只有你能坐下！怎么样！浪不浪漫！我就问你浪！不！浪！漫！  
你就想想那几天我天天看他们俩一骑D轮绝尘去，潇潇洒洒，夕阳下是我们逝去的青春……  
眼睛好痛。  
  
  
  
十代前辈确实是很吸引人的性子，像太阳一样非常温暖。不动博士这人呢，脾气其实很好，也很温柔。但是第一印象是非常重要的。我跟你们说，我第一次看见这人，满脑子都是「哇好凶！」  
不是那种满脸横肉的好凶。就是单纯觉得，这人好可怕(:3_ヽ)_  
但是他表情柔和下来男友力根本苏破天际。  
你们知道咱学校同调科为什么开设吗？  
你们知道咱学校D轮技术提供是谁吗？  
你们知道为什么不动博士会来咱们学校当那劳什子名誉院长吗？  
因为爱啊。  
  
  
某天晚上坐一起吃饭的时候：  
水母：「啊，说起来同调真的好有意思呢。」  
螃蟹：「嗯。」  
水母：「不过同调只能用在骑乘决斗里是吧。诶，游星把这个给我，这个是这么吃的啦。」  
螃蟹：「不错。没有高速世界的话同调是不能展开的……啊，谢谢十代前辈。」  
水母：「谢什么呀。说起来我快毕业了呢……骑乘决斗这么有意思的东西真想看见学院能开设啊。」  
螃蟹：「……」  
水母：「也就是时间早晚的事吧。毕竟是海岛高速公路不太好建。D轮的建造也是，听说很麻烦，核心技术还握在少数人手里。」  
螃蟹：「……」  
水母：「诶，和我也没什么关系啦，反正我也要毕业了。」  
螃蟹：「……」  
水母：「还真是好希望看见决斗学院能有骑乘决斗啊。」  
螃蟹没说话，把自己的炸虾给了水母。  
  
第二年我们学院就开设了同调科🌚  
惊不惊喜？意不意外？

  
  
咱们校长还笑呢，说感谢新童实野市感谢不动博士。我觉得他最应该感谢的就是十代前辈。感谢他用美色换来两条跑道。  
不动游星听完校长的感谢后没什么反应。剪彩时候不还是没憋住：「十代前辈来了吗？」  
啧啧。

骚年，你十代前辈神龙见首不见尾，两条跑道就想让他现身，你真是傻得可爱。  
所以呀，以后同调科的学生考试前不光拜祖师爷不动博士，还要拜游城十代；他才是你们的奠基人。（敲黑板）  
明天继续更。这么长时间也是憋死我了  
————————  
@恐龙敲可爱 剑山你是撒比么……你在评论区这么咋呼我这码打的还有什么意义啊我问你……  
——————  
猜到我是谁的我求你们给我点面子……艾特A小姐的你们简直就是禽兽！说的就是你剑山！  
~~你们还想不想看我八卦了~~   
算了就算是加班加到死我也要把这事8出来，不能我一个人憋着。   
上回我们8到《决斗学院开设同调为哪般，不动博士如此勤快因为爱》，这回我们也该8一下水母是如何看上螃蟹的。  
最开始我也说了十代前辈弯了我不意外，我意外的是他弯的对象是不动前辈。  
对十代有所了解的都知道这家伙撩完就跑  
  
  
不说约翰万丈目这种大家耳熟能详的男孩子，女孩子除了A小姐就是我。别看我现在这么调侃，但是那时候我也是真喜欢他  
那些喜欢是真的，后来的心碎也是真的。  
不过我看的真的挺开，现在还能带头调侃他。  
最重要的是我早就看出了这男人的基佬本质。早点脱离苦恋的我真是太机智了  
言归正传。  
水母一直撩男孩子比撩女孩子擅长。决斗交♂友嘛你们都懂。后来发生了一件事，水母就从一个有些过分耀眼的太阳变成了现在这种温和的太阳。中间发生了太多的事，说不完。反正你们可以理解成游城十代从一个傻傻的只知道决斗的决斗白痴变成了现在这样有担当的、不会把人灼伤的、温暖的恰到好处的一个人  
……  
他真的太好了qwq  
吹他我能吹上十天十夜。  
毕业后他四处旅行，偶尔会回学校一趟。一开始挺好玩的，每次都是不动博士刚走后脚十代就来。  
~~唉，瞧你这运气。身为第三代决斗王你的运气居然不过关，真可怜~~   
看多了就不忍心。宁拆十座庙不拆一桩婚。我就跟不动游星说了你下次什么什么时间来，十代一般这时候回来。  
给自己前情敌支招的也只有我了（欣慰脸）  
支招归支招。我不觉得螃蟹能把那个持盾满破的水母攻下  
闷骚对持盾能有什么结果？我当时是这么想的  
啊，后来我的脸好痛啊  
因为工作我经常会和不动博士有邮件交流（反正我马都掉的差不多了），和十代前辈也偶尔有书信来往，所以他们俩后来的活动我还是知道点的  
不动博士跑去和十代前辈周游世界了  
没错我憋了这么多年终于可以说了！@校长和小卖部大婶是绝配 校长我要告诉你，不动院长连续三年翘了活动不是搞什么研究而是跑去和十代前辈谈恋爱！我请求校长扣他工资！阿不扣他假期！  
卧槽啊我被他们虐了三年的狗你们造吗！  
前面我说了我和螃蟹联系用邮件，和水母联系用书信。我发现不对劲是因为书信地址和邮件附带的定位一样。  
我给新童实野市的科研朋友打电话，听说螃蟹很久没来上班，一般都是视频会议。  
我就试探一下螃蟹。某次我就在邮件里抱怨：  
「有时候给十代前辈的信件会寄空啊，我能不能也寄邮件啊。寄到不动前辈你这，你给他看一下。」  
他回我个：「好。」  
我跟你讲我当时就这个表情：  
  
  
妈的死给。  
这家伙行动力max怎么叫他开会没这么快过  
——————  
一个答案我居然更了那么长时间……  
后来也没什么啦。就是这三年旅行看对眼了而已。我知道他们俩在一起这事是和你们一起知道的，没有提前通知我。  
都说陪伴是最长情的告白。十代前辈能喜欢上不动前辈大概也是因为不动前辈的陪伴吧。  
反正我是被秀了一脸（手动微笑）  
我去吃他们摆的宴席啦，拜拜ヾ(￣▽￣)  
**=========** **  
精选评论：  
恐龙敲可爱：原来是礼酱你坑我！！！（2333赞）  
天上院明日香：来我办公室一趟:)（6666赞）  
万丈目闪电：……谁他妈喜欢游城十代啊！谁啊！（2500赞）  
红龙：………………谢谢礼你对我恋情的支持。嗯，谢谢。（9999赞）  
红龙：啊，谢谢大家对我们的祝福。统一回复下我们没有举行婚礼的打算，也没有大摆宴席的打算。只是办了一个小宴会，请的都是比较熟悉的朋友。（9999赞）  
红龙：没错我是不动游星。（好多赞）  
  
**  
  
  



End file.
